


Just Relax!

by PrinceSkylar



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Boys In Love, College, College Life, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean is a bit awkward but thats okay, Dorm Life - Freeform, Fluff, Homework, M/M, Romance, Roommates, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSkylar/pseuds/PrinceSkylar
Summary: Dean works himself a little too hard sometimes. Luckily he has Jared there who knows when to pry him away from his homework for a little bit of relaxation.
Relationships: Dean Venture/Brown Widow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Just Relax!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the...third thing I've written for this fandom? I love Venture Brothers, it's just a bit harder for me to write stuff for it, I guess. But, I'm a sucker for some Jared/Dean cause honestly, that's who Dean SHOULD have slept with.

“Is college  _ really  _ necessary?” Dean must have been working on this essay for ages. Okay, well, maybe not ages. More like three and a half hours, at least, but that felt like ages for him. Sitting at his desk, eyes glued to his laptop screen and his ass numb from sitting on his chair for so long, he was sure he was going to die if he had to type another word. Which was just peachy, considering he had at least another two hundred to write if he wanted to reach the requirement for the paper. “I mean, really, is it?”

Jared, bless his heart, had been silent nearly the whole three and half hours since Dean had sat down to work. He’d been huddled on his bed, one earbud in as he watched a movie on his own laptop so that Dean could have as much quiet as possible. It was really sweet, honestly, and Dean was so thankful. The other young man looked up from his laptop, amused eyes meeting Dean’s exhausted gaze from across the room. “Well, if you asked your  _ father  _ I’m sure he’d tell you that it’s necessary. But who knows?” He closed his laptop and set it aside, stretching a little bit. “Maybe you could hit it big with a career shift! You’re quite talented.”

Talented. Yeah, right. Dean gave a roll of his eyes, swiveling his chair around so that he was properly facing in Jared’s direction. “I doubt it. What would I even do? I’m way too awkward and uncoordinated to be a stripper.”

Jared snorted loudly at that, earning him a small scowl from Dean. “I’m sorry,” He chuckled, shaking his head a bit as he got out of his bed. “But I’d have to agree with you there. You up on a small stage, dancing at that? That might just be a disaster waiting to happen, babe.”

_ Babe.  _ The pet name made Dean’s face heat up and he smiled softly, biting his lip as Jared made his way over to him. “Yeah, I agree.” He murmured, smiling up at Jared as the other came to a stop in front of him. “What do you suggest I do, then? I can’t exactly drop out and mooch off you forever.”

“You say that as if I’d mind much,” Jared chuckled, leaning down. He braced himself with his hands on the arm rests of Dean’s chair, caging him in as he leaned down to gently kiss the top of the other’s head. “Hm, but you could make a killing if being cute was something you could get paid for. You’d be richer than your father, I bet.”

Dean blushed harder, face going hot as he gave Jared a small little shove. “Liar.” He huffed, though he was far from upset. Just flustered, if anything. This whole...relationship thing was still so new. Luckily Jared took it in stride, making up for Dean’s awkwardness with his experience and enthusiasm. He was patient with Dean. He actually found Dean’s awkward floundering  _ cute _ which was a blessing all on it’s own.

Jared laughed softly, kissing the top of Dean’s head one more time. “Did you save what you have written so far?”

Dean gave a small nod. “Yeah, why?” He asked, momentarily enjoying warmth radiating off of the other.

Jared grinned, moving one hand to reach past Dean to close his laptop. “Because you’re going to take a break.”

Dean blinked and sat up straighter, nearly knocking his head into Jared’s chin as the other was pulling back. “But I’m close to being done!”

“Which means you can take a couple hours to relax.” Jared offered smoothly, his tone leaving no room for argument. “Besides, that essay is due in two days. You have time to finish and edit it, I promise. I will personally chase your family away if they try to call you away this weekend. It’s friday night, Dean, and it’s been a long week. It’s already almost ten at night.” One of his hands came down to grab Dean’s, giving the smallest of tugs. “Come on. You’ve been working your butt off all damn week. It’s time to relax.”

It was hard to argue with Jared, to be honest. He was too sweet and very insistent. Dean could only give a small, tired roll of his eyes as he let the other tug him to his feet. “Fine, fine. But tomorrow morning I’m finishing that paper before we do anything else!”

“Yes, of course.” Jared murmured, leading Dean over to his bed. “Sit down, take off that sweater and your shirt.”

Dean arched an eyebrow at the other, unzipping his sweater slowly. “What sort of relaxing do you have in mind?”

“Not  _ that,  _ you pervert.” Jared scoffed with a playful glare. He sat down on the bed and scooted all the way into the corner, patting the space in front of him. “Come here, just sit down.”

Dean tugged his shirt off and smiled a bit as he climbed into the bed, sitting in front of the other. “This good?” He asked, already feeling better now that he wasn’t sitting in that damn chair. 

“Perfect,” Jared replied softly, reaching over for his laptop. He handed it to Dean. “Here, find a movie for us to watch when I’m done with what I want to do?”

Dean took the laptop and opened it up, scrolling through netflix without hesitation. “And what exactly is it you want to do?” He asked, absently reading movie titles to himself.

Jared’s hands on his shoulders made him stiffen for a moment but he quickly relaxed as those hands gently started to massage his shoulders.  _ Ah.  _ What a sweet guy. Dean wanted to swoon. And he would. Later, when he went back home for a visit and forced Hank to listen to him gush. For now he was content to sigh softly, leaning back into the gentle hands a little. “Oh…”

“Exactly.” Jared murmured softly. Dean could hear the smile in the other’s voice. “You work yourself too hard sometimes, you know. If it wasn’t for the essay you’re so worried about I would have drug you back home and spoiled you there.”

Dean laughed a little bit. “Oh? What, you can’t spoil me here the same way?”

“Well, I can’t draw you a hot bath here.” Jared pointed out casually, thumbs pressing into Dean’s shoulders in a way that made Dean shiver. “Dormitory bathrooms aren’t exactly the most stress free environments.”

“True.” Dean breathed softly, making the smallest of noise as Jared’s fingers pressed a little harder into his sore muscles. “That’s sweet, though. You’d run me a hot bath if we were at my place?” He asked softly. He didn't take baths much but if Jared drew him one in hopes of making him feel better, hell, he'd live in the bathtub.

“Sure would,” Jared sounded like he was beaming with that gorgeous smile of his. “I’d run you a hot bath, maybe light some candles. Give you a massage after, just like I am now, and then we’d eat junk food and snuggle in your huge bed and watch movies all night. Probably make out. You know, all that romantic stuff. I mean your dad would probably interrupt us a dozen or so times but, that's perfectly fine with me."

Dean felt like his face was on fire as he grinned softly. “You’re good to me, you know that?”

“I just like making you happy.” Jared murmured. The bed shifted a little and then Jared’s lips were pressing against the back of Dean’s neck gently. “Maybe next weekend we can do that. Besides, it’s been a while since we stayed over. Your dad’s bound to call us some time soon and ask us to anyway. It’ll be nice.”

It would be more than nice but Dean couldn’t exactly put into words how he felt about it. Not yet, anyways. He wasn’t as good with the romantic speeches like Jared was. Not just yet. But Jared was patient and he knew how Dean felt. Dean showed him how he felt in dozens of little ways. Either making sure Jared ate breakfast in the mornings or staying up all night until Jared came back from his Brown Widow patrols. There were tons of things Dead did that Jared assured him expressed his feelings to him. It was enough for right now.

The massage came to an end when Dean started to worry if Jared’s hands were getting sore. They shifted then, snuggling up as close as they could with Jared’s laptop propped up on a pillow on their chests. It was nice. Way nicer than stressing over a damn essay, that was for sure. Jared was warm and calming, his hand squeezing Dean's gently under the blankets. 

Dean wasn’t really sure how he got so lucky. But damn, he could get used to having relaxing nights like this more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate you!


End file.
